Vrolijk Kerstfeest
by ILikeMeBetterWhenYoureNaked
Summary: This is just a little Christmas drabble written for a certain sweetheart who makes it her mission to brighten the day of others, so I thought I'd try to do the same for her. NedDen. Rated T because no one has any manners. Mentions of breaking into boyfriends houses. Someone says a bad word.


_**AN:** This is just a little Christmas drabble written for a certain sweetheart who makes it her mission to brighten the day of others, so I thought I'd try to do the same for her. (I'll admit, it's been a long time since I stretched my writing tool though) _

_Anyhoo_

 _Happy (Belated) New Year and (an even more belated) Merry Christmas to you, Scrambled._

* * *

The muffled sound of feet and the clattering of kitchenware intruded past his ears and made their way into his sleep hazy mind. His slow state dismissing it all as disruption before it dawned on him that he hadn't used his own kitchen in years or that more importantly, there was someone in his house. Getting up was slow, his movements still heavy as he forced himself to move faster than his head could keep up with. Flying down the stairs and almost tripping when the smell of coffee hit him in the face. Warm and inviting, it was almost enough to stop him in his tracks, half expecting to see Emma in person rummaging through his kitchen, after all, Néckel wasn't supposed to be coming over till Christmas day and it wasn't like him to surprise by masking a mess in his house, so Emma seemed like the only feasible explanation. But she like most anyone who didn't want to be on the end of his death glare knew not to mess with his kitchen. Particularly while it was still dark out.

"Emma?" He called out, voice hoarse enough to make himself wince at the sound of it, trying again after clearing his throat as he attempted to dispel some of the mess that was his hair by running his hand through it.

"Wat doet je, het is te vroeg" The cold floors sending up shivers up his legs as walked towards the noise, drifting past his living room and managing to catch a passing glance of a suitcase upright on it's back wheels with it's handle still up, serving only to confirm his suspicions. Wood turning into tiles underneath his feet as he was greeted by the sight of an early christmas miracle making coffee and breakfast in his kitchen. Staring was the only thing Willem could fathom to do at this point, words failing him as he stood in the doorway of his own kitchen, watching the dane and wondering if he was still dreaming.

"Godmorgen skat, Did I wake you?"

Well there he was. The Dane looking how love felt to the dutchman, exuding warmth in the very curve of his smile and encapsulating what it is a good morning meant by the very languid, almost lazy, gracefulness in the way he moved about the room with familiar ease, as if he lived there himself. A laugh bubbled in Willem's throat, slipping past his lips as a smile made a break for his face before he could do anything about it. The other blonde responding with an even wider smile as he offered one of the mugs of steaming coffee to the other, The dutchman automatically accepting the outstretched mug as green eyes continued to linger on the Dane. Partially out of disbelief and the fear that if he looked away for a even a second, then the welcome apparition would vanish and he'd be back in bed, eyes clamped shut wrapped in his sheet trying to keep out the morning cold. The other part thinking he wouldn't mind being woken up like this every other morning.

"I thought you were flying out to Norway for Christmas Eve," the question left his mouth before his lips found the edge of the cup, finally welcoming the the sharpness of drink and enjoying the warmth the spread throughout . Still watching as the dane considered his question, taking a sip of his own before answering and setting his mug to the side.

"Christmas Day" he corrects. "The other's aren't going to fly out to Norge's until tonight but we don't start all the Christmas celebrations till tomorrow so I figured as long as I get there before we go see the parade they shouldn't mind that I'm not there tonight. I'd have myself a day to spare and since your place is _technically_ on the way from Berlin to Oslo, I thought why not drop by and brighten your day, you don't mind, right?" he asked with a grin and a wink as the dutchman closed in, coffee abandoned in favour of wrapping around the shorter male as rough palms glided over and around his waist, reuniting at the small of the dane's back. Matthias being more than welcoming as his own hands rested behind the nape of his lover's neck. The two coming almost nose to nose with nowhere else to look but at each other.

"You should've said something, or called, at least." The was a hint of reprimand in his tone, but it was lost as green eyes stayed trained on the pair of lips hovering dangerously close to his own, sparing only the occasional glance to search the rest of the dane's expression when he was quiet for more than a second. Smiling back, seeming to just enjoy basking in their proximity. The deep shadows underneath his eyes, however, did not go unnoticed.

"And ruin the surprise? No way." Truth was he would've called if he hadn't decided on a whim to change trains going from Copenhagen from Berlin to Amsterdam instead at four in the morning. He also didn't really mean to go directly to the dutchman's house. The original plan was supposed to be him checking into an overnight in and calling him up around breakfast and spending the day together, but the Danish nation, being prone to impulse as he is, had a stroke of pure brilliance and so the original plan turned into him trying to surprise the other with home-cooked breakfast and coffee on Christmas eve morning, which was technically kind of ruined because he hadn't meant to get caught in the kitchen, but all best laid plans of mice and men, right?

Meetings had been happening far too frequently and far too close to the holidays than everyone had liked, and whilst the Dutchman and the Dane couldn't complain as the majority had been happening close to home for them, it meant that between spending time with their respective families, nation related business and all sorts of cultural traditions and appearances, there was absolutely no time for the two lovebirds between Christmas Day and New Years. A thought that occurred and tormented the both of them, so Matthias did his best. Some time with Willem was better than no time with him and as far as a losing a night's sleep or two, it was a worthwhile trade off.

"You look like shit." He had blurted, words blunter than he would've like, meant instead to be an observation made out of concern rather than a criticism on his appearance, but some things with Willem just didn't come out that way. Fortunately for him, Matthias knew that. His only response being to chuckle and smile wider.

"Thank you for noticing."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I napped on the train and back at the hotel in Berlin, maybe a little bit during the last meeting." The last part he meant as a joke. Mostly, but the meetings had their toll on everyone this time of year, but the smile didn't catch to Willem. Instead his expression grew just that little bit more stern as he let a sort of disgruntled him at his response, concern, the Dane figured, which he found unnecessary so he tried to dispel it the best way he knew how. Their lips met in the space between them, chaste and tasting bittersweet as the flavour of coffee mingled with the underlying taste of a lover's lips. It was over before either could deepen it leaving the dutchman wanting as the dane retreated much too early for his liking. The dutchman leaning closer for more only for the dane to avoid his lips, instead leaning towards his ear.

"I'm okay, really. I get to spend the whole day you afterall, you can do all the nice things and take care of me if you really want." He smile turning not quite bashful but coying, almost, as if promising nothing good. The dutchman seeming to seize slightly in response to his words.

"So I get you for the whole day?" he asks, loosening his hold on him to look him properly in the eye, the Dane's response being only that single look, growing more mirthful as he watched all sorts of ideas and scenarios play across in the other's minds.

"And do whatever you want to do," he returned just as low, his words and playful touches, conveying the unspoken as fingers danced against the small of his back, having fallen from his neck to his waist, helping themselves to little fingerfuls of the dutchman's grey shirt. The words tugging at the corners of Willem's mouth as his hands came to rest on his arms, threatening to turn into a grin as he mused over the Dane's not so subtle hints.

"That sounds perfect, You can start by cleaning my kitchen." He said with a smirk, planting a kiss to his cheek as he returned his attention back to the cooling drink. The Dane's arms dropping from around his waist, eyes rolling with a light chuckle and a shake of his head. The arm draped around the man falling to his side and limply hitting his own leg.

They spent the day in mutual comfort and contentment in each other's company. They didn't do anything extravagant or particularly special or romantic (much to the joy of Willem's purse strings), preferring to spend the day tangled in each other, whether that meant sharing warmth beneath the sheets or intertwining their fingers together as they trudged through the snow, trying not to slip. Even as the day grew dark and the dane found himself in a constant battle, trying to fight off the pull of sleep just to have one more minute, one more hour with Willem before their eventual departure at night, he could only think how lucky he was that he had someone worth every second of it.

* * *

The End

and forever

and even after that. xP


End file.
